


Broken

by Tux



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, canon until right after 2x14 then kinda goes it's own way, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tux/pseuds/Tux
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are both just trying to figure some things out after their night at Pop's.





	1. A Party

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out I'm super shitty at summarizing. This is my first ever fanfic, so here's hoping it's not awful! This is sorta a song fic, but only in this first chapter. I heard this song on the radio a while ago and I instantly thought of Cheryl and Toni, like, every time I hear this song, it makes me think of them so I decided to write this. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

Cheryl didn't really know why she decided to come to the Pembrooke tonight. 

When Veronica had sent out the mass invite to her party during lunch that Friday, Cheryl barely even glanced at the message on her phone before returning to her book in the student lounge. She supposed she could blame it on not wanting to be around her wretched mother for the day, but, in all honesty, she  _never_  wanted to be around her mother. 

It definitely did not have anything to do with Cheryl noticing the name  _‘Toni Topaz’_  when she looked at the invite list.   

She and Toni hadn't spoken since their talk at Pop's two days before. It's not like Cheryl didn't want to talk to Toni more, she actually really did. It probably didn't help the situation that she had been semi-avoiding the Serpent since that night. Cheryl was just so cautious, wondering what this girl could want from her. Everyone always wanted something from her. Not a single person at Riverdale High had ever wanted to just get to know or be actual friends with Cheryl; there was always an ulterior motive, something to be gained.

After sharing what she had with Toni, and the pink-haired girl's incredible response, Cheryl didn't really think she could take it if—no— _when_  Toni made her true intentions known. She'd already been hurt so much since losing JJ. In fact, her life had gotten progressively worse since Jason's death; finding out the truth about his murder, her father killing himself, her mother getting more and more awful by the day, Nick St. Clair, the list could go on and on. Cheryl couldn't take much more hurt in her life. She wasn't exactly sure why, but Toni turning out to be just like the rest of them would cut her much deeper than Cheryl would ever admit. 

So, here she was, standing outside the doors leading into the Pembrooke on a Friday night, nervously shifting her weight from one high heel to the other debating if she really wanted to go in or not.

"Cheryl!"

She jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts. She quickly turned to face whoever called her name.

"What're you standing out here all alone for?" Kevin asked with a smile as he walked up to her.

“Just fixing a slight wardrobe malfunction.” Cheryl lied smoothly, bending down and toying with the strap of her stiletto.

"I’m glad you’re here, I won’t have to commentate on the drama that no doubt will go down alone.” Kevin chuckled as he held the door open for her.  

“That’d be a true travesty.” Cheryl joked dryly as she breezed past him but couldn’t hide the small smile on her lips.

Kevin was one of the only people who she’d never had a problem with. Cheryl wouldn’t exactly call them friends, more like friendly acquaintances. They talked on occasion at school and they often found themselves sitting together at social events, watching the chaos and drama unfold before them.

They entered the apartment together to find the party already in full swing.

* * *

 Toni was leaning against the wall, sipping a mixed drink and talking with Fangs and Sweet Pea when a flash of red at the door caught her eye.

She immediately pushed herself off the wall and began walking toward the direction Cheryl had gone when Sweet Pea’s voice stopped her briefly.

“Where’re you off to in such a rush?” He questioned.

“Gonna go mingle a little, Sweets. You boys try not to cause too much trouble, alright?” Toni joked as she spun on her heels and hurried off before he could say more.

She weaved through the small crowd of people that were dancing to some pop song that was playing, eyes scanning the room as she went.

Toni hadn’t talked to Cheryl since they had hung out at the diner that night after the movie, and she had a good idea why. Toni felt so lucky to have gotten to see that side of Cheryl, even if had been a very brief glimpse. She’d really like to see more of that side of the redhead.

Toni smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Cheryl. She was sitting on a couch next to a guy Fangs had mentioned, Kevin?, and a girl who had on a headband with cat ears. Northsiders were fucking weird.

Cheryl looked stunning, as always, in a short black dress and killer crimson stilettos. Her lips were painted their signature shade of red. 

“This seat taken?” Toni asked, motioning the small space between Cheryl and the arm of the couch.

“It’s not my furniture you’d be dirtying up, so I suppose not.” Cheryl mused, barely flicking her eyes up from her phone.

So the walls were fully back up, maybe even reinforced. Great.

Toni wasn’t too dismayed, she didn’t mind a challenge. Kevin and the girl glanced at her for a second but didn’t pay her much mind as they went back to their conversation.

“How’ve you been, Bombshell?” Toni questioned, taking a sip of her drink as she sat down.

Cheryl raised a questioning eyebrow at her, her eyes flicking to the people sitting next to them on the couch briefly.

“They’re not paying attention Cheryl. Anyway,” she continued, “I’ve been up and down myself. I had a really great night with this girl, but she’s totally been avoiding me since.”

“I need a drink.” Cheryl announced, standing abruptly and walking away.

Toni watched her go with a sigh, deciding to give her some space for a bit. She took a long sip of her drink and glanced out the window. She understood why Cheryl was acting this way, she’d been there before too. Toni really wanted to help Cheryl understand that she had nothing to be ashamed of; she had wished she’d had someone to tell her that when she was figuring her sexuality out.

Toni looked over toward the bar just as the redhead was taking a shot. She made her way there quickly and put a light hand on Cheryl’s arm.

“Hey, are you okay? I wasn’t trying to make you upset.” She asked, worry plain in her voice.

“What do you want from me, Cha-Cha?” Cheryl demanded, her voice slightly slurred. She clearly already had more than one shot. 

“I’m sorry?” Toni replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” The redhead wondered with a frown “What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Cheryl, seriously, what are you talking about?” She questioned, trying to catch Cheryl’s eyes.

“Everyone always wants something from me.” She explained. “Might be for something big, like testifying to keep your gang’s precious ring leader out of jail. Could be something small, like Josie wanting to join the River Vixens.”

Toni was so taken aback, she didn’t know what to say for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.

“So, what’s your game? ‘Cause I really don’t have much of anything left to give.” Cheryl laughed as she took another shot. There was no humor in her laugh and her eyes were pricked with tears that threatened to fall.

She reached out to take Cheryl’s hand when Veronica’s voice replaced the music, announcing over a microphone that it was time for karaoke and she needed a volunteer.

“Toni will do it!” Sweet Pea yelled, drawing many eyes their way as his hand dropped onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, time to impress your new Northside buddy!” Fangs grinned, coming to stand beside Toni and Cheryl.

They were just messing with her, no doubt giving her shit for her mingling comment earlier, but now was  _so_  not the time.

“Ha-ha guys, very funny, but seriously, fuck off for now okay?” Toni hissed quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Sweet Pea exclaimed with a smirk, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “We didn’t realize transferring to the Northside had turned you into a little chickenshit.”

Toni gritted her teeth. She loved her boys, but they really didn’t know when to quit sometimes. There was no way she could talk to Cheryl right now with all the eyes on them, and she couldn’t just leave with Cheryl without making an even bigger scene.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” She agreed loudly, plastering a big grin on her face.

Fangs and Sweet Pea whooped and quite a few people at the party clapped.

“Come on up!” Veronica broadcasted into the mic.

“We’re going to talk as soon as this is over. Oh, and this song is going to be for you, so really listen, okay?” She whispered to Cheryl before heading up to the makeshift stage.

Cheryl watched Toni go, swaying slightly. Kevin appeared beside her, helping her steady herself and shooting a smile Fangs’ way.

Toni quietly told Veronica what song to put on as she grabbed the mic, making sure to catch Cheryl’s eyes. She was going to put her all into this, and hopefully Cheryl would get the message.

_“I met you late night, at a party, Some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft, By the bathroom, you said let's talk, But my confidence is wearing off, These aren't my people, These aren't my friends,”_ Toni sang along flawlessly, forcing a smile and letting her eyes roam the room so she wasn’t blatantly staring at Cheryl.  

_“She grabbed my face and that's when she said, I like that you're broken, Broken like me, Maybe that makes me a fool, I like that you're lonely, Lonely like me, I could be lonely with you,”_ The Serpent knew what it was like to feel broken and alone. She glanced briefly at the redhead, who was staring intently at her. Toni’s smile became much more genuine at the sight.

_“There's something tragic, but almost pure, Think I could love you, but I'm not sure, There's something wholesome, there's something sweet, Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet.”_ She locked eyes with Cheryl as she sang. To everyone else in the room, these were just lines in a song, but she hoped Cheryl understood that Toni meant them just for her.

_“These aren't my people, These aren't my friends, She grabbed my face and that's when she said, I like that you're broken, Broken like me, Maybe that makes me a fool, I like that you're lonely, Lonely like me, I could be lonely with you,”_ Toni tried but she couldn’t take her eyes off Cheryl. She really needed to talk to her, to make sure the girl knew that she truly was sensational.

_“Life is not a love song that we like, We're all broken pieces floating by, Life is not a love song, we can try, To fix our broken pieces one at a time. I like that you’re broken, broken like me…”_ Toni finished the song and took a shaky breath. She was met with applause, and obnoxious whoops from her fellow Serpents. Veronica abruptly throwing an arm over her shoulder caused Toni to stumble a bit and lose sight of Cheryl briefly. She quickly handed the mic back to Veronica who promptly said: “That was awesome, and is going to be a tough act to follow! Anyone wanna try??”

Toni hurried off stage and back toward the bar, only to find Cheryl was gone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Broken" by lovelytheband for anyone who's wondering and doesn't feel like googling lol. I plan on adding more to this story, not sure what just yet though. Any comments and/or constructive criticism is appreciated, thanks for reading!


	2. Long Night

Toni looked around the room frantically, eyes searching for even a hint of red. She saw Fangs and Sweet Pea standing at the bar, drinking and laughing.

"Where did Cheryl go?" Toni demanded as she marched up to them and socked Sweet Pea hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sweet Pea whined, rubbing his shoulder while Fangs snickered.

"For making me go up there and sing, you ass. Did you guys see where Cheryl went?"

"Who?" They both asked in dumbfounded unison.

She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, ready to smack them both. Before she could, Kevin, who Toni hadn't even noticed standing next to Fangs, spoke up.

"Cheryl went that way. She said she needed some fresh air." He motioned down a hallway, offering her a small smile.

"Thanks." Toni said with a quick nod as she headed down the hallway. She walked slowly, checking each room she came upon. The first had been an empty bathroom, and the second had been a bedroom with a now very annoyed couple in it. Toni came to a stop outside the last door at the end of the hall, her hand hesitating slightly on the crystal doorknob. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open.

The room was empty, but a door leading to a balcony was slightly ajar. Toni stepped out onto the balcony to find Cheryl sitting on a small stone bench, looking out over the still and quiet town.

"I knew my singing was bad, but I didn't think it would make you run and hide." She joked, breaking the silence.

"You have an amazing voice." Cheryl said softly, her eyes still focused on the town below them.

"Was that an actual compliment from Cheryl Blossom?" Toni gasped as she sat down on the bench, leaving a small amount of space between them.

"Mm, don't take it lightly, it's a rare honor few receive." Cheryl teased as she finally turned slightly to look at Toni.

Toni offered her a warm smile as she pulled one leg onto the bench and turned so she was fully facing the redhead.

"In all seriousness, I meant what I said about that song being just for you." She stated, watching Cheryl's face carefully.

Cheryl's face remained an unreadable mask, but her brown eyes were shinning with unshed tears. Toni couldn't quite tell what Cheryl was feeling, she wanted to know, but she knew she couldn't rush her. That was part of the problem. No one gave Cheryl the time she needed, to let her open up on her own terms. 

"Why?"

The question was uttered so quietly Toni almost missed it.

"Because I think that you are someone worth getting to know," She answered without hesitation. "I never bought the mean girl act, not even at the drag race. Ever since I saw a little glimmer of the _real_ you at Pop's, I haven't stopped thinking about you, Cheryl."

"You won't like what you find. I’m not a good person, Toni. I’ve done some awful things," Cheryl turned away from her with glassy eyes. "You'll leave eventually, everyone always leaves me in the end."

"You know I'm in a gang, right?" Toni teased lightly as she scooted closer to her, the knee that was resting on the bench now slightly touching her thigh. Cheryl was still looking away from her, her body rigid. Toni wanted so badly to make her understand that she wasn't alone, that someone understood why she acted the way she did, that someone cared.

"I've done some really, really bad things in my life; worse than probably anything you have ever done. I know what it's like to lash out because you're hurting, and just wanting someone—anyone—to notice. I noticed, and I don't plan on going anywhere, Cher." She took Cheryl's hand in hers, gently giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Cheryl looked down at their hands but didn't pull away. Toni looked out over Riverdale, letting her thumb draw lazy circles over the other girl’s knuckles. Toni didn’t mind the sudden quiet. She’d sit here all night if that’s what Cheryl needed. 

After a long while, Cheryl shifted her gaze from their hands to Toni’s face. “Why did you join the Serpents?”

The question caught the pink-haired girl off guard. She blinked hard as her eyes met Cheryl’s. “Th-That’s a hell of a question, Bombshell.” Toni exhaled, running her free hand through her hair.

“Just trying to live up to the nickname,” She smirked as she let her hand slip from Toni’s. “You don’t have to answer. I was just curious, and I lose my filter when I drink.”

Toni noticed the redhead added the last part hastily, starting to get defensive like she was preparing for rejection. Cheryl had shared so much about herself already, it was only fair that Toni return the favor and let the other girl get to know her a little better.

“I, I’ve never met my dad…” She started, trying to find the right words. “My mom bailed when I was ten. I bounced between my grandfather’s and uncle’s trailers for a few years; neither of them signed up to raise a kid, but they weren’t going to just let me go into foster care. My uncle only let me stay with him since my granddad would slip him some money every now and again; now he just lets me stay since I clean the place up and bring in a little extra cash. He still locks me out sometimes and I have to crash with Fangs or Sweet Pea. My granddad did his best to be there for me, but his health wasn’t good, still isn’t.” Toni wrung her hands together nervously, not used to allowing herself to be vulnerable like this.

“I found my grandfather’s old Serpent jacket one day, so I asked him about it. He explained he helped found the gang in an attempt to hold onto our tribe’s roots. I always knew who the Serpents were, it’s impossible not to when you live on the Southside, but something changed after I found that jacket. I always wanted a real family, and I found one in the Serpents.” She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

Toni looked back at Cheryl to find her wiping away a tear. Red lips parted to speak just as the door was thrown open, shattering the moment.

Both girls jumped as Fangs and Kevin stumbled into the room, hanging all over each other and giggling. Toni let out a chuckle and stood slowly. “Guess that’s our cue to leave.”

Cheryl quickly snatched up her phone and keys before snapping to her feet, swaying slightly. “ _Au revoir_ , TT.” The redhead said with a plastic smile as she brushed past her, heading out into the hall.

“Sorry, didn’t know you needed the room, Tiny.” Fangs laughed, his arm slung around Kevin’s shoulder. Toni pushed them both out of her way toward the bed as she hurried after Cheryl.

“Hold up. You are too drunk to drive right now.” Toni insisted as she caught Cheryl’s arm.

“I’m fine! I want to leave.” She yanked her arm out of Toni’s hand, drawing a few eyes their way.

“At least let me drive you home if you really want to leave.” The Serpent pleaded.

“I don’t want to go home.” Cheryl’s entire demeanor had changed. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly as she stood a little straighter and worried her lip. Toni frowned slightly, concerned at the reaction the word ‘home’ had invoked.

“I’ll take you anywhere as long as you let me drive.” Toni promised, offering a sincere smile.

Cheryl seemed to relax a little at that. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear: “I want to stay with you.” Toni blushed slightly while the redhead leaned back with a giggle.

“Where’d you park?” Toni asked, holding the door for Cheryl as they exited the Pembrooke together. Cheryl pointed to the right, leaning heavily into the Serpent. Toni took the keys from her when they reached a bright cherry red convertible. Cheryl slid into the passenger seat with a laugh while Toni got behind the wheel.

“What’s so funny?” She questioned as the car roared to life.

“C-can you even reach the pedals?” The redhead giggled, a bright smile on her lips.

“You’re hilarious, Bombshell.” Toni replied sarcastically with a smirk.

She drove slow, admiring how smoothly the car handled. The way Cheryl was smiling with her hair flowing behind her like fire in the cool night breeze had nothing to do with Toni’s newfound insistence on driving safely. Sunnyside came into view all too soon however and a slight panic hit Toni. What if her uncle was in one of his moods and had locked her out again?

“Wait here for just a second.” She said hurriedly as she threw the car in park beside the trailer and hopped out. Toni rushed up to the door and let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding when it swung open easily. Any other night, Toni wouldn’t really care if she’d been locked out, she was more than accustomed to it by now. Tonight however, a girl she was starting to care quite deeply for needed a place to stay, and the Serpent might just have kicked the door in had it been locked.

Toni opened the car’s passenger side door and held out her hand for Cheryl with a playful smile. Much to her surprise, the redhead took her outstretched hand and stepped gracefully from the car.

Cheryl gasped as her stilettos suddenly sank into the damp ground and she lost her balance. Toni easily caught her seeing as the girl practically fell into her. One hand was on Cheryl’s upper arm, the other on her hip to help steady her. “Are you okay?” Toni questioned.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t expect to sink into mud.” Cheryl stared down at her heels with dismay.

“Yeah, sorry I forgot you were wearing heels. We don’t have a driveway, or sidewalks.” The Serpent couldn’t hide the amusement in her tone as Cheryl glared up at her with a huff.

“This is ridiculous!” Cheryl cried as she tried to take another step only to have her stilettos sink in deeper.

“C’mon, princess, I can’t wait around on you all night.” Toni laughed, scooping her up and into her arms in one swift motion. Cheryl gasped again, much softer this time as her arms involuntarily wrapped around Toni’s neck while the pink-haired girl carried her bridal style up the steps leading to the trailer. Toni set her down gently on the top step, not missing the light blush dusting the other girl’s cheeks as she stepped into the trailer. She closed the door behind them and started toward her room immediately, not wanting to give Cheryl time to look too closely at the trailer. She hadn’t been there in a few days and she was almost positive the kitchen and living room would be messy. Toni had never once been embarrassed or ashamed of where she came from and she certainly didn’t care what other people thought, but having Cheryl here made her suddenly self-conscious. This girl lived in a mansion, her bedroom was probably bigger than the entire trailer. She pushed open the door to her small room and flicked on the lights.

Toni watched while Cheryl flopped down onto her bed with a drunken laugh. She smiled slightly as the redhead struggled to take off her muddied high heels. This wasn’t exactly how she pictured having Cheryl Blossom in her bedroom would be—not that she’d ever pictured that.

The Serpent shook her head as if to clear it while she rifled through her nightstand to find them both some clothes to sleep in. This wasn’t like that, Cheryl was just drunk and needed a place to crash for the night. Toni set out one of her old Southside High tees and a pair of sweatpants on the nightstand for Cheryl before turning to leave her room and head for the couch when a hand caught hers.

“Everything okay?” Toni questioned as she turned back toward the other girl with a raised eyebrow. Instead of a response, she was promptly yanked down on to her bed. She was practically laying on top of the redhead, her lips hovering just inches away from Cheryl’s. Toni felt her entire face heat up and she quickly propped herself up with her free hand to create some semblance of distance.

“Your hair is so soft.” Cheryl whispered with a tipsy smile as she ran a hand through pink locks, the other still holding lightly onto Toni’s.

Toni’s mind raced while her heart hammered away against her ribs. As much as she wanted to close the small distance between them and kiss Cheryl breathless, she couldn’t—not like this. Toni knew Cheryl wasn’t black out hammered or anything, but she was still _very_ drunk. She didn’t want to be some drunken mistake Cheryl would regret in the morning. Toni shifted, starting to untangle herself from the other girl and get up.

“Stay with me.” Cheryl insisted, her grip on Toni’s hand tightening a bit as she leaned up off the bed slightly to bring their faces close together again, their lips almost brushing.

Toni stilled at her words for a moment before shaking her head gently. “I can’t.”

“Oh, so you’re too good for me now?” Cheryl snapped, her hand falling away from the Serpent’s. “If you don’t want me, you should have just said so back at the party and spared us both from this embarrassment.” She shoved at Toni’s shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to slip out from underneath the pink-haired girl and hide the hurt that was plain in her eyes.

Toni mentally kicked herself. Of course the redhead would see this as a rejection and get defensive. She quickly caught Cheryl’s shoulder with her newly freed hand and pushed her back down into the bed. Her hands came to rest on either side of Cheryl’s arms, caging her in.

“You really think I don’t want you?” She questioned, shaking her head lightly with disbelief and smiling down at the now wide-eyed girl laying beneath her. Toni leaned down to whisper in her ear, deliberately letting her lips brush Cheryl’s cheek as she did. Her smile widened when she felt Cheryl shiver under her. “I don't think you have any idea how hard it is for me to walk away from you while you're in _my_ _bed_ , asking me to stay with you, but you’re really drunk right now, and it just wouldn’t be right.”

With that, Toni promptly slipped off her bed and strode to the door, flicking off the light switch as she went. “Goodnight, Bombshell.”

When the door was finally shut behind her, Toni leaned back against it and let out a deep breath.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! I just finished up the spring semester at college and took a much needed vacation, but now I'm back at writing. Let me know if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
